This invention relates generally to sensors attachable to the skin of a patient, and more particularly to improvements in sensor packages for topically receiving and transmitting physiologic signals such as electrical activity in a patient, to be monitored or recorded.
There is need for improvements in such devices, particularly as related to achieving flat package configurations, skin protection, improved adhesion to fragile skin, protection of electrical components, capability to efficiently receive signals from the body, via the skin, in a non-invasive manner, for monitoring or recording, and ease and reliability of use, as well as other objectives and advantages in construction, as will be seen.
It is a major object of the invention to provide improvements in such sensor packages and their use meeting the above needs.
Basically, the sensor package of the invention comprises, in combination:
a) a first layer in the form of an annulus having an undersurface to adhere to the skin of a patient,
b) a second layer in the form of a conductive sensing layer, such as a gel layer, peripherally bounded by the first layer and having an undersurface adapted for contact with the skin of the patient,
c) a conductive terminal extending above the second layer in adjacent and conductive relation therewith,
d) a protector extending in shallow dome configuration over said first and second layers and over the terminal,
e) and a conductive lead extending over edges defined by the first and second terminals, and under the protector, for protected contact with the terminal.
As will appear the protector may be located to hold the layers in position, for operation.
A further object is to provide for a disposable protective package configuration wherein the second layer undersurface may be spaced above a lower annular surface defined by the first layer. This packaging enhances maintenance of protection for that undersurface prior to use in contact with the skin. A strip-off protective layer is typically removably attached to the first layer lower annular undersurface, to protect the second layer sensitive undersurface.
Yet another object is to provide the protector in the form of multiple protective layers having multiple functions.
An additional object is to provide the first layer in the form of a hydrocolloid substance, and the second layer in the form of a gel.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: